Laws of gravity
by Maddison-T
Summary: Whats happens when a new group joins the gravitation cast? Has Ryuichi finally found true love? And does Touma has a thing for Ryuichi new girlfriend? I hope not! rated for langage and sexual content.
1. track 1: No worries

**_ A/n: Hello again. This is another fic that I found more fun to write then my other fic, so I'm now putting Another world on hold until I can think of something to add to it. Oh and before I forget, I do not own Gravitation, Final fantasy, or any of their characters but I do own Sukioku Yue, Rika Yue, and Pru Akane the new Y, R, P._**

**_Summary: what happens when a new band joins the NG group? And has Ryuichi finally found true love, and does Touma change his mind about his marriage? I sure hope not!_**

****

**_Track 1_**

_No worries_

**"Na no da!" Ryuichi screamed, walking into the NG building with Kumagoru the bunny in hand.**

**Touma, who was now by Ryuichi's side, rubbed his temples with his fingers. A fake smile plastered on his face. "Sakuma-Chan, please…try to calm yourself".**

**Ryuichi turned his head and looked over his shoulder, ignoring Touma's comment. "Where Noriko-Chan? Wasn't she just behind us?"**

**Touma removed his hat also looking his shoulder. "Yes, that's correct. She was in fact following behind us until just a moment ago", he said letting his coat fall off of his shoulders. He turned back around and started walking towards his office, giving a short glace behind him at his band mate. "I'm sure she'll catch up with us later. I'll advise you not to worry, Sakuma-Chan, and make yourself comfortable until we're ready to practice".**

**Ryuichi grinned broadly and started waving Kuma around in the air. "Ok Touma, I'll go see if Shuichi's in yet. Bye, Na no da", he said runny off to find the young vocalist.**

**Touma shook his head slightly holding back a laugh and stepped quickly into his office.**

**Ryuichi ran all the way to the lounge where the gang usually hung out after there hours of practice, hoping to find Shuichi and the others messing around. He made his way to the door. He stood there for a while, quietly listening to the voices he heard inside. But what he heard was not the male voices of his rivals but female voices including Noriko's voice. "Oh goody, Noriko's in there Kuma! But…..who is she with?" he solemnly asked the stuffed animal.**

**"Y.R.P", came a voice from behind him, startling him. He turned around sharply, a smile on his face. "Kaaaay!" he bellowed, attempting to glomp the man but was sent flying as K. easily dodged his embrace. Ryuichi quickly recovered and stood firmly planted in front of K. "what's Y.R.P?" Ryuichi asked somewhat calm.**

**"A girl's band from ****America****. Their here representing Final Fantasy studios and from what I hear, their good", K. replied, fingering his firearms. **

**Ryuichi's eyes narrowed till his face looked darkly serious.**

**K. noticed this and quickly asked him about it. "You ok Sakuma?"**

**Ryuichi's eyes quickly regained their cheerful composure and with a wink he replied, "I'm fine K….Umm can we meet them? Kuma's curious".**

**K.'s eye twitched witnessing Ryuichi's sudden change. "Umm….yeah…why not".**

**Ryuichi's hand grasp the door handle and turned it, pulling the door towards him. He held Kumagoru close to him as he stepped inside the lounge….**

**_ A/n: that's all folks. I'll be putting up the next chapter soon…..I hope. Oh! Don't forget to review!_ **


	2. track 2: YRP

**_A/n: I'm back and I brought another chapter with me enjoy!_**

****

****

**_Track 2 _**

****

****_Y.R.P_

****

****

** Ryuichi's hand grasped the door's handle and turned it, pulling the door towards him. He held Kumagoru close to him as he stepped inside the lounge…only to be greeting four pairs of eyes and Noriko's warm smile.**

** "Hey Ryuichi you're just in time", said Noriko, getting up from the long, black lounge chair in the middle of the room. "I was just talking about you. Come here I want you to meet some people", she said, now pulling him over to the three girls sitting on the couch. He looked over them quickly but he held his gaze on one of them.**

** K. just stood by the door, leaning on its frame, feeling forgotten and confused.**

** The three stood waiting to be introduced.**

** Noriko stood firmly planted in front of them smiling like an 8 year old which to Ryuichi wasn't like her. He'd never seen her, this happy before, and it felt sort of nice. Noriko then raised her hand and with a finger gestured to the first girl. "I'd like you to meet Rika Yue. She's the lead keyboardist and backup singer for Y.R.P", said Noriko as she pushed Ryuichi forward to shake hands with the girl.**

** From Ryuichi's point of view, Rika was of average height with slightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes. She had long, bouncy, golden blonde hair which she kept in a ponytail at the top of her head, which to Ryu, made her look like a feisty female K. She also had bright pink lips that curled into a smile as they shook hands. She was wearing a yellow tube top with matching boots and a kaki colored pants/skirt with a red choker and white, ruffle arm slacks. Although Ryuichi wasn't much of a pervert, he couldn't help but notice that the girl was also slightly small chested but she didn't seem to care so why should he?**

** Noriko then gestured to the second girl. "And this is Pru Akane. She's the second keyboardist for Y.R.P. Kind of like our band".**

** Ryuichi shook her hand next and winced at her strong grip.**

** This girl was tall almost the same as K. she had piercing crimson colored eyes and short, pale, grayish, blonde hair. Her sin was also slightly pale as if she hasn't seen sun in days. Her hair was put into a flat, tight bun and her bangs looked tossed aside. She also wasn't very chesty and looked as if she hadn't smiled in years and would kill him and hide his body in the trunk of her car if he happened to mention it. She was wearing a tight, black, leather coat with matching pants and black high heeled shoes.**

** Noriko then lead him over to the final member of Y.RP. "And this is Sukioku Yue the…..", but she was cut off to see that Ryuichi had gotten there before she could finish.**

** "Hi can I call you Suki? You must be the vocalist of Y.R.P", interrupted Ryuichi blushing as he took the girls hand in both of his.**

** Sukioku's skin was pale, she had short bluish, black hair (at least he thought it was short) with pinkish, purplish, blue eyes. She blushed and smiled slightly. He could tell that she didn't want to be here. She also seemed to be the bushiest of the group. She wasn't in your face busty, but they weren't hard to miss either. She wore a black lace skirt with black shorts underneath. A light and dark blue ruffle, v. neck top with black knee high boots and light blue ruffle arm slacks, tied up the arm with black ribbon.**

** Ryuichi held onto her hand for a while before he flushed and let go. And to not make the moment any more awkward then it already was he decided to start conversation. "Oh! ummmm…and this is Kumagoru", he stated, holding up the pink bunny. "I've had him ever since I was a kid my parents gave him to me for my birthday just before they….uh…went away. He goes everywhere I do".**

** Noriko was shocked. Ryuichi would never give out his personal information like that. I mean, it was five years before her and Touma found out about Kuma's story and only 5 minutes for a cute face he just met. This wasn't like him. Something was defiantly up……**

** _A/n: that's all for today. bye now and don't forget to review._**


End file.
